The use of capsaicin analogs has been known as a rodenticide and some of these formulations have been used for rodent control. None, however, have incorporated the unique nature of the capsicum botanical to provide improved nutrition for birds while protecting wild bird food from raiding mammals.
This invention is a supplement added to wild bird seed which provides avian species essential vitamins, proteins and lipids. Through the addition of amounts of capsicum botanicals with high capsaicin content, the food value of prepared wild bird seed can be improved, while providing protection from consumption by mammals and insects.
This invention is an improvement over chemical solutions for mammal control in that the inherent nature of the capsicum plant provides a good source of vitamin A (beta carotene) for wild bird species.